A media handling subsystem transports a media sheet through a printing apparatus, such as a computer printer, fax machine or copy machine, for imaging. A media sheet is picked from a stack, typically in a tray, then moved along a media path using drive rollers. Along the media path, the media sheet is positioned relative to an imaging mechanism, such as an ink or toner cartridge or printhead, which forms character and/or graphic markings on the media sheet.
For drum based printers, for example, a sheet is fed to the rotating drum by a sheet feeder, and a vacuum captures it and rolls it on to the drum. In operation, it is necessary to accurately load the staged media sheets onto the moving drum to effectively obtain media hold down. The media is loaded from the sheet feeder a fixed staged distance from the drum. The time to start moving the staged sheet of media is determined based on the expected motor ability to accelerate and paper velocity to meet the target or drum at the appropriate location. However, a number of variances may result in the operation to become misaligned. Such variances include motor speed mismatch, media thickness, and roller wear, for example. Such misalignment problems may result in increased numbers of media hold down issues, resulting in lower reliability and high numbers of jams and reduced print head lifetimes. A system and method that accurately loads the staged media onto a moving drum is desired.